Destiny
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Szayel and Nnoitra drabbles...I tried my hardest to get 100 words exactly.
1. Green

Prompt-Green

Nnoitra leaned back onto his bed and watched as Szayel redressed. Aizen had finally agreed to allow casual Fridays resulting in the scientists current choice of clothing: khaki pants and a dark, emerald green sweater. Nnoitra put his hands behind his head and watched as his lover put on his pants before slipping the deep green sweater over his head.

The sweater clung to his fit body rather nicely. The bubblegum pink hair barely brushed the top's collar and allowed Nnoitra to realize pink went well with green.


	2. Window

Prompt-Window

Nnoitra paced impatiently by the door of Szayel's lab. With a frustrated growl he peered in through the lab door's window to see the scientist hard at work. Nnoitra went back to pacing before an idea hit him. He was horny and Szayel was easy to get into the mood. All he needed to do was wait until the scientist turned around so his back was to the door. It would be easy to sneak in and jump the pink haired man from behind. The only problem that remained was getting Szayel to turn around without alerting him to Nnoitra's presence.


	3. Eyes

Prompt-Eyes

Nnoitrra cupped Szayel's ass as their tongues battled for dominance. Szayel gave in easily and allowed Nnoitrra to explore his mouth. With a groan Szayel's hand entangled itself in Nnoitrra's hair and hand ran over his face, gently brushing over his covered eye. Nnoitrra moved his head to lap at the pink haired scientist's neck, sucking and nipping over his pulse point in order to leave a mark. Szayel tilted his head to the side allowing him more room. Nnoitrra held back a loud moan. Szayel then broke off with a gasp, "What was it you needed again?"


	4. Time

Prompt-Time

Szayel Aporro walked into his lab and noticed that for the fifth time that week, Nnoitrra was waiting for him, "Szayel...I'm horny."

Szayel sighed in total exasperation, "You're always horny."

Nnoitrra wrapped his arms around Szayel's waist and ground himself against his ass, "But I'm _really_ horny."

Szayel pulled away and walked to his lab table, "Too bad. I'm busy."

Nnoitrra pulled him back against him, "What can I say...or do to get you in the mood?"

He began to nip at the scientist's neck causing the 8th to gasp and groan softly.

"Fine. You've definitely convinced me."


	5. Light

Prompt-Light

After Szayel failed on a simple mission Aizen banned him from his lab. Szayel was devastated. He moved into Nnoitrra and his shared room and preformed grade school, pointless experiments to keep himself distracted. It was nearly two weeks into his banishment when Nnoitrra walked into their room to find Szayel staring at about 20 different fish placed in different bowls throughout the bedroom, "Szay...what are you doing?"

Szayel looked up in surprise, "When did you get here?"

"About 5 seconds ago...what's with all the fish?"

"I'm finding a way to make luminous fish."

".......why?"


	6. Fun

Prompt-Fun

Szayel pushed Nnoitrra's hands away from his pants, "Not now, Nnoitrra."

"You never let me have any fun," Nnoitrra pouted.

Szayel kissed him, "I let you have plenty of fun. Just not when I'm working in my sterile lab with highly corrosive chemicals."

Nnoitrra sighed, "You have a point." He shuddered, "Fine...later then?"

Szayel felt a tremor of excitement and arousal rush through him and settle in his lower stomach, "For sure. I'll finish as soon as I can."

Nnoitrra groped his ass and licked the pulse point on his neck, "I'm counting on it. Don't break your promise."


	7. Sing

Prompt-Sing

"_Show me the way to go home! I'm tired and I want to go to bed! Oh! I had a little drink about an hour ago and it's gone right to my head!_"

Grimmjow stumbled slightly, "Everybody!"

Szayel shook his head and kept pace with Ulquiorra as Grimmjow and Nnoitrra stumbled ahead of them, belting out a very off-key version of 'Show Me the Way to Go Home'.

Szayel turned to the 4th, "I'll get mine and you get yours?"

Ulquiorra nodded and Szayel went to tempt Nnoitrra away.


	8. Warm

Prompt-Warm

Grimmjow looked at the cloth bundle Nnoitrra shoved into his arms, "What is it?"

Nnoitrra just shook his head, "Don't ask. Just don't ask."

Grimmjow examined it closer, "Poncho? Why are you giving me a poncho?"

"Szayel has taken up looming. Why? I don't know, frankly, I don't care. I want the ponchos he made out of our room...today."

Gin turned like a model, wearing his own, "Not bad...it's very warm. Comfy too. How do I look? Good?"

Grimmjow turned to Nnoitrra, "Think of it this way: at least Szayel's finally off the light-up fish."


	9. Seduce

Prompt-Seduce

Szayel wiped down his lab tabl and placed the last of the beakers and test tubes into their proper places. With a satisfied nod and his usual smirk he headed out of his lab and into the make-shift workout room the Espada and Fracciones had created for themselves. Sure enough Nnoitrra was there lifting weights and talking to Grimmjow who was finishing the last of his pushups. When Nnoitrra noticed Szayel he sat up and turned to him, "Hey."

Grimmjow left, knowing full well where this was going. Szayel gave Nnoitrra his best seductive grin, "I'm all done with my experiments and I'm so cold. Want to warm me up?"


	10. Rainbow

Prompt-Rainbow

Nnoitrra raised his head when he heard a loud cry, followed by quite a few, very loud, very graphic, and very profuse swear words. The 5th Espada slid off the lab table he was napping on and walked into the main experiment room he knew Szayel would be hard at work in, "Szay? What's the matter? What's going on?"

Szayel turned with a snarl and it took all of Nnoitrra's will not to burst out laughing right then. Szayel's normally bubble gum, bright pink locks were an iridescent, shiny, rainbow of colors. Obviously something had gone wrong with one of his experiments.


	11. Rain

Prompt-Rain

Szayel and Nnoitrra laid in bed catching their breath after finishing their usual vigorous, sexual activities, Szayel's head resting on Nnoitrra's chest. After a few moments of heavy panting the room went quiet until Nnoitrra spoke, "Szayel?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you're a scientist?"

"...yeah."

"And you do experiments and create stuff?"

"Yes."

"Could you, you know, mess with the weather?"

"I suppose."

"Could you actually make something that really rains lemon drops and gumdrops like in the human song?"

"...Go back to sleep Nnoitrra."

"It's a serious question!"

"I know. My response remains. Go back to sleep."


	12. Flower

Prompt-Flower

Nnoitrra had fucked up.

The 5th Espada winced as the door to his lover's lab slammed shut with as much brute force as the pink haired scientist could muster.

Maybe Szayel was pmsing.

Despite hard evidence that Nnoitrra had convincing him to the certainty that Szayel was very much male, he couldn't help but feel that the scientist suffered from the moodiness that pms caused.

Granted Nnoitrra would be pissed himself if Szayel had called him a delicate little flower, but he had meant it as a compliment!

Kind of.

But when it came down to it Szayel was really over-reacting!


	13. Study

Prompt-Study

As Nnoitrra happily made Szayel writher underneath him he studied the scientist. He was obviously attractive, his good looks were obvious to everyone-that much was obvious. Unique as well. Not many men could pull off pink hair but Szayel pulled it off with infallible ease. It was true that Szayel was indeed effeminate at times but he had his manly side. As Szayel cried out one last time underneath him Nnoitrra came to the conclusion that while pink was normally associated with girls, it could in fact be a manly color when presented on his boyfriend's head.


	14. Mirror

Prompt-Mirror

Nnoitrra looked in the mirror and watched Szayel cry out in pleasure as they fogged up the bathroom.

"Nnoitrra...harder!"

Nnoitrra smirked, "Hmmm? What's that? I don't believe I heard you."

Szayel arched his back, "Fuck me harder!"

"What do we say?"

"Just-uh!-do it!"

"I don't think I will."

Szayel moaned and his eyes fluttered, "Damn-ah!-you!"

Szayel panted and Nnoitrra had to resist the urge to fuck him senseless against the sink, "You-uh-don't know what you do to me."

"Please Nnoitrra. Please. Harder."

Nnoitrra bit down onto his shoulder, "Good boy."


	15. Hug

Prompt-Hug

Nnoitrra hugged Szayel tightly from behind and slipped his hands into his pants only to be stopped by an annoyed pink haired scientist, "Not here Nnoitrra...get your hands off my crotch."

"Awww! But Szayel-"

"No...we have a meeting in here in less then an hour. What if we get caught?"

"I only need about, like, 20 minutes. How long to you need.

Szayel froze, "Uh...20 minutes-but that's not the point...we are in a public venue. Hell no. Absolutely not."

Nnoitrra turned with a pout, "Damn...how about-"

"I'm not giving you a blowjob either."

"Damn!"


	16. Art

Prompt-Art

Nnoitrra stared at the huge, bulky, wooden loom that now occupied his and Szayel's room. Yards of material stretched from wall to wall before wrapping around the pink haired scientist who was weaving away with a dazed, distracted look in his eyes, "Szay...what's all this?"

Szayel pushed down on the loom and started a new row of weaving, "I made you a poncho. I made everyone ponchos."

Nnoitrra sighed in frustration, "We have got to get you your lab back from Lord Aizen. What with the loom?"

"I was working on the fish and I thought...luminous fish-loom!"


	17. Hide

Prompt-Hide

Ulquiorra tried to hide his slight amusment as Nnoitrra burst into the medical ward, "Szayel!"

Szayel turned from Grimmjow's bedside where he was tending to the panther king, "What?"

"I'm pissed. The new 6th is a he/she that goes by Loopy. Loopy!"

"And?"

"And you're my way of relieving frustration."

"Not now and not in here. This is a sterile enviroment-don't you pull me out of here!"

Ulquiorra watched as Nnoitrra lifted Szayel over one shoulder and into his office.

"Don't you take off my pants! Ulquiorra can still hear us! Don't you gag me! Nnoitrra! Stop!"


	18. Dinner

Prompt-Dinner

Szayel moaned as Nnoitrra's mouth moved from his neck to his chest. Suddenly his dinner didn't seem so important anymore, "Oh Nnoitrra!"

"Yeah Szayel. Moan my name again."

"Nnoitrra!"

Nnoitrra nipped at his collarbone, "You like that, don't you, you little slut. You like it rough."

"Harder."

"Hmmm?"

"Bite harder!"

Nnoitrra obliged and bit down on his neck, successfully leaving a mark, "Like that?"

Szayel's only reply was to moan loudly.

Nnoitrra grinned in satisfaction and went back to their make-out session before he was stopped, "Let's go to the bedroom."

"But dinner-"

"Never mind. I want you Nnoitrra."


	19. Shoes

Prompt-Shoes

Szayel wandered past Nnoitrra and gave him a seductive look, "I'm going to go take a shower, Nnoitrra."

Nnoitrra looked up from his report, excitment on his face. He watched appreciatively as Szayel walked into the bedroom and got up to follow only to have the door slam shut in his face. Nnoitrra heard the door lock click and his jaw dropped. Taking off his shoe he chucked it at the door and yelled, "Why the hell did you tell me you were showering if you didn't want me in there with you!?!"

Szayel then opened the door and pulled him in with him.


	20. Music

Prompt-Music

Szayel sat on Nnoitrra, rocking, enjoying the music his boyfriend made whenever he was horny. As Nnoitrra thrusted his hips up Szayel saw white as his special spot was hit dead on, "Damn Nnoitrra! Do-do that again!"

Nnoitrra thrusted up and moaned before pulling Szayel down and kissing him open-mouthed. Szayel pulled back, back arching, "You're so good as this!"

Nnoitrra's constant moans grew louder, signaling that he was close. Szayel panted, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching. Nnoitrra's upward thrusts became more erratic and much faster until both of Nnoitrra and Szayel arched, crying out their completion.


	21. Heart

21-Heart

Szayel had Nnoitrra's heart when he first helped the raven-haired Espada dispose of Nelliel. Once she was gone their mouthes had crashed together and their bodies were pressed close, Nnoitrra had led Szayel to his room where they had consumated their relationship in the most carnal of ways.

Words of commitment were exchanged in whispers as Szayel laid on Nnoitrra's naked chest, fingers running up and down the-officially-new 5th Espada's toned arms. Nnoitrra's arms locked around Szayel's waist as chaste kisses were exchanged between the two and Szayel knew he had completely lost his heart to Nnoitrra.


	22. Short

22-Short

Szayel absolutely loved when Nnoitrra would grab onto his short pink locks and encourage him in his sucking and licking, "Good boy, Szayel. Just like that. Fuck! You're good at this."

Szayel smiled to himself, pleased and took all of Nnoitrra into his mouth before humming, creating a pleasureable vibration for Nnoitrra who groaned happily. Nnoitrra began to buck his hips into Szayel's mouth as his orgasm approached. Groaning Nnoitrra released into his lover's mouth before dragging him up to kiss him on the lips, "Thanks Szay. I needed that."

Szayel kissed him back, "Anytime. You owe me."


	23. Comfort

23-Comfort

As punishment for failing a mission Aizen removed Szayel from his lab. Szayel, heartbroken, moved into his secondary lab (also known as Nnoitrra's room) and moped, Nnoitrra by his side for comfort, "Szayel…it happens. It'll be fine. You'll be out of your lab for a bit and then Aizen will need you to do something for him and he'll put you back."

Szayel sighed, "I hate this. I'm nothing without my lab."

"Oh quit being so melodramatic. You'll be back in your lab before you know it."

Szayel looked at Nnoitrra, "Really?"

"Really. Now shut up and let's fuck."


	24. Idea

24-Idea

Nnoitrra sighed, "Here's an idea Pinky: get out of my room, go for a walk, then go apologize to Azien and get your lab back."

Szayel sighed, "It isn't that easy."

"Yes it is. It's what I would do."

"No, you would kill you fraccion out of anger and then you would go to Aizen."

"True."

"I can't take it anymore, Nnoitrra! I miss my experiments. I miss my lab."

"Quit moping and either strip down and fuck with me or go to Aizen. I'll even go with."

"Really?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"…I love you."

"Yeah, well, you'll owe me."


	25. Jump

25-Jump

Szayel jumped Nnoitrra as he walked down the hallway, shoving his hands into the raven-haired 5th pants, "I'm the head scientist again. Let's celebrate."

Nnoitrra grinned his usual psychotic grin and kissed his lover hard as the pink-haired man made use of his very talented hands that were deep in Nnoitrra's pants, wrapped around an especially sensitive part of his body.

At that moment Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the hall before noticing the couple and freezing in horror. Grimmjow covered his eyes with his hand and groaned in disgust, "Again? Get a room. Use your room! We do!"


	26. Dream

Dream

Szayel writhed unerneath Nnoittra who grinned at him, "Like that?"

Szayel barely managed a yes, "Gods Nnoittra…do that again!"

Nnoittra gave his cock a slow deliberate lick, "You make me so hot. I can barely function when I'm around you."

Szayel felt his heart soar, "Nnoittra. Take me."

Nnoittra nodded and plunged himself deep into Szayel making him cry out in pure extasy. As Nnoittra thrusted he suddenly began to fade.

Szayel woke slowly realizing it was a dream and that he was covered in his own sticky fluid. Once again he realized that he and Nnoittra needed to fuck.


	27. Silence

Silence

Szayel sighed as Nnoittra hummed loudly, "Do you mind? I'm trying to focus."

Nnoittra's humming got louder in response.

Szayel frowned in annoyance, "Nnoittra…"

"What?"

"I am trying to work."

"Why?"

"Oh for the love of-just keep your mouth shut!"

"Make me."

Szayel thought for a moment. Physically he was out of luck, Nnoittra was quite a bit stronger than he was. Intellectually was out, Nnoittra would have no interest in a battle of wit. Sexually however…

Szayel darted to Nnoittra when the humming began again and planted his lips against the other's, "I knew I could shut you up."


	28. Broken

Broken

And before them Nelliel's mask shattered and she became a child. Nnoittra grinned, "I'm the fifth! I'm the fucking fifth!"

Without warning he grabbed the pink haired scientist and pulled him to his chest, kissing him passionately.

Szayel felt his head spin. He had dreamed of the moment when Nnoittra would kiss him from the first moments he saw the raven-haired man. Now here they were. Szayel opened his mouth allowing Nnoitrra's tongue to caress his. Nnoittra's hand fisted in pink hair, drawing a moan from Szayel, "Bedroom. Now. I want you."

Szayel nodded, his dream finally coming true.


End file.
